1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer-readable recording medium for adjusting a width and signal strength in the transient segment of an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The enhancement in the electronic technology has enabled development and distribution of various types of electronic apparatuses. Specifically, a display apparatus such as a TV as one of the most frequently-used electronic apparatuses at homes has been fast advanced for the recent several years.
Demand for higher performance of display apparatuses required more researches to find ways to enhance image quality of the display apparatus.
Most images have lower resolution than display environment due to limited resolution of image processing apparatus or limited specification for image signal transmission. When such low-resolution image is expressed on a high-resolution display, up-scaling causes resolution degradation.
Generally, in order to compensate for such resolution degradation, a method of detecting transient segment of the image and reducing the width of the transient segment has been used. However, this can cause sharpness degradation of image, and side-effects such as shoot or ringing occur.
Accordingly, a technology which can enhance both resolution and sharpness at the same time without having side-effect such as shoot or ringing in the transient segment transformation of an image is necessary.